Love Story
by Bella Elise Garcia
Summary: Modern AU. Helsa. Un baile y una historia de amor. No soy buena en los Summary's así que pasen y lean. Si no te gusta el Helsa no entres.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

El chico de cabello naranjo iba caminando por las calles de la cuidad, con la cabeza baja y un traje que parecía el traje para invitar a alguien a algún baile, dentro de su chaqueta color negro se encontraba una rosa, no cualquier rosa, era una rosa blanca, que resaltaba mucho por su belleza. El chico seguía caminando, chico cuyo nombre era Hans, resaltaba mucho al ser querido por varías chicas que conocía, pero él solo quería a una, y a la chica que quería sería a quien le iba a entregar tal rosa.

Por otro lado se encontraba una chica, blanca como la nieve, de unos ojos totalmente azules y un bello cabello rubio platinado, esa chica se llamaba Elsa, no tenía más de 20 años, y se encontraba en la sala de su casa, llevaba un bello vestido azul, adornado con pequeños diamantes incrustados en él, llevaba el pelo amarrado en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, con algunos mechones de cabello sueltos.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone,__  
__I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run__  
__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess__  
__Its a love story baby, just say yes__._

Hans caminó hasta la puerta de una gran mansión, se detuvo frente a la puerta al ver como su chica estaba abrazándose con un chico de cabello negro, su mundo se detuvo ahí, se sentía mal, decepcionado, no pensaba perder a su chica de esa forma, se dio vuelta y emprendió camino fuera del patio de la mansión.

-¡Hans!-Gritó la chica de cabello rubios, quién se había dado cuenta que su amado chico estaba frente a su puerta, corrió donde se encontraba Hans, con cuidado, como si de una reina se tratara, y quedó frente al chico de cabello naranjo.

-Elsa…-Musitó el chico con suavidad, mirando lo hermosa que se veía la rubia en ese vestido, el chico sacó la rosa de su chaqueta y se la tendió a la joven rubia.- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?-La rubia sonrió y tomó la rosa entre sus manos.

-Gracias…y acepto.-Dijo con suavidad sonriéndole al joven.

-¿Vamos?-Hans le ofreció su brazo a la rubia. Ella lo tomó con gusto y sonrió sutilmente.

-Vamos…-Susurró caminando con Hans hasta la limusina que se encontraba fuera de la casa.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron hacía la escuela, y entraron al salón donde se iba a celebrar el gran baile. En donde se encontraron con sus amigos y establecieron una conversación, seguido de eso las canciones románticas empezaron a sonar para que las parejas salieran a bailar.

-¿Bailas?-Preguntó Hans a Elsa extendiéndole la mano. La rubia la tomó y sonrió.

-Claro.-Respondió con una sonrisa y ambos jóvenes se juntaron a bailar en la pista.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone__  
__I keep waiting for you but you never come__  
__Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.__  
__He fell to the ground, and pulled out a ring._

Ambos bailaban al compás de la canción, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, Hans miró a Elsa y decidió romper el silencio.

-Elsa.-Musitó el joven sin dejar de moverse por la pista.

-¿Sí Hans?-Respondió la otra aún perdida en la mirada verdosa del joven de cabello anaranjado.

-Te amo.-Susurró el chico, Elsa abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras se le ponían llorosos y sonreía.

-Y-yo también te amo Hans…-Susurró sonriendo botando una que otra lágrima, para su sorpresa Hans puso una rosilla en el suelo y sacó una pequeña cajita de uno de sus bolsillos.

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone__  
__I love you and that's all you know__  
__I talked to your dad, you'll pick out a white dress__  
__It's a love story baby, just say yes._

Abrió la caja con cuidado dejando ver un anillo que traía un copo de nieve.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Le preguntó aún arrodillado con la caja del anillo en sus manos. Elsa se perdió en lágrimas y sonrió alegremente.

-Sí, Hans, quiero ser tu novia.-Le respondió la rubia, Hans se levantó y le colocó el anillo a Elsa, cerrándolo con un pequeño beso que se dieron ambos.

-Te amo.-Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo con sus frentes juntas y mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bien, espero les haya gustado, lo hice con 3 párrafos de una de las canciones que me encantan. Y se me ocurrió de momento. **

**Se que aun debo un capitulo de "The memories of a fight" pero tengo mis razones: **

**1.-No tengo inspiración. **

**2.-Estoy notablemente enferma. **

**Por eso no he subido capitulo, y en este me ha ayudado una amiga a escribirlo ya que me he desvanecido 3 veces. Y perdía la constancia del párrafo. **

**Bien, los veo cuando actualice el otro fic. **

**Dejen Reviews, el botón quiere amor. **

**¡Saludos! \owo/**


End file.
